Especial de Navidad: Luces de Navidad (Christmas lights)
by Kanon21-5
Summary: "Estas luces de Navidad que iluminan las calles, talvez ellas te traerán a mí, entonces todos mis problemas se habrán ido. ¡Oh luces de Navidad! ¡Mantengan su brillo!" OS Especial navideño, 2014. Kakashi y Sakura.


**N/A: **¡Hey, hey, hey! Generalmente no suelo dejar las anotaciones antes del fanfic, siempre las encuentran al final pero hoy he decidido hacer una excepción.

La idea era publicar este especial en Navidad, pero me extendí más de lo que debería n.n'' y los días fueron pasando (ya saben, cena, familia, recalentado, viajes, recalentado del recalentado…) y hoy se me presentó la oportunidad de terminarlo, editarlo, corregirlo y subirlo (gritos y aplausos de fondo).

No sé si tenga mucho la temática navideña, pero me pareció algo lindo n_n

El título y desarrollo del fanfic fue inspirado en la canción "Christmas Lights" de la gran banda Coldplay. No es un fanfic, pero si ven la letra de la canción verán que guarda un poquito de relación con la historia. En fin xD

Agradecimientos a todas las personas que han comentado "Tres niños y un ANBU" no me esperaba tal respuesta :') tratare de actualizar más seguido.

A los fans del SasuHina (Sasuke y Hinata) he escrito algo de ellos (gracias a un reto), quien guste leerlo puede encontrar el fanfic bajo el título de "Retrospectiva" en mi pefil.

Por último, felices fiestas, espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y comentarios, que ustedes tendrán mis leídas y comentadas *-* ¡Por un 2015 con más Kakasaku!

**ANOTACIONES**

**-Diálogos**

**Narración**

**_Pensamientos _**

**"****Diálogos del pasado" **

**(...) Cambios de escena**

**-[[O]]-**

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD "CHRISTMAS LIGHTS"

Los gritos de sus tíos lo despertaron. Había estado durmiendo toda la tarde con el fin de distraerse y alivianarse un poco, pero lo único que había conseguido era perder un día de "inmensa productividad" y ganar un dolor de cabeza multiplicado por 10. Lo había intentado por todos los medios: música, relajación, pastillas, infusiones, más pastillas en fin. En una casa de locos como la de él, las esperanzas de eliminar un simple dolor de cabeza en ella eran casi nulas.

Se levantó de su cama con pesadez. Pudo sentir como los resortes salidos del colchón se despegaban de su espalda y hacían el típico sonido del rechinar. Toco con las plantas de los pies el húmedo piso del cementó y bostezó. Algunos rayos del atardecer se colaban entre las cortinas improvisadas de periódico que estaban pegados en los viejos vidrios. Tocó a tientas el buró de al lado de su cama y buscó torpemente la casi vacía cajetilla de cerrillos. Con lentitud prendió un cerillo y en seguida una desgastada vela para así iluminar un poco su habitación.

Había mencionado que era apenas el atardecer, sí, pero una casa tan húmeda y de espíritu tan sombrío como la del joven Kakashi, era normal que se encontrara en penumbras la mayor parte del tiempo, colándose siempre algunos rayos del sol entre los orificios del periódico que pretendía que el bello mundo exterior no notara el creciente "lado oscuro" que se formaba ahí.

Llevó una mano hacía su cabeza tratando de aminorar un poco sus punzadas, los crecientes gritos de su tía no ayudaban en nada. Iluminó hacia el costado izquierdo de su habitación y encontró sus desgastados tenis negros tirados en un rincón. Recargó la vela en la pared y sentado en el suelo sacó los enrollados calcetines para ponérselos y después calzarse aquellos zapatos.

Se levantó del suelo con la vela en mano, hiso una mueca de dolor al quemarse con la cera derretida y salió de su habitación. Ahí, la única ventana libre en aquella casa le daba el aviso de que el atardecer terminó por ocultarse, y en el cielo se comenzaban a observar aquellas pinceladas de colores cálidos y fríos combinados con nubes aborregadas que pronosticaban una disminución en el clima.

Le sorprendió por un momento el silencio que inundaba en la casa, una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro al escuchar de nuevo los gritos de su tía. Tomó su chamarra que descansaba en un clavo de la pared y bajó las escaleras. Conforme descendía todo se volvía más claro: su tía le reclamaba a su tío el haber llegado ebrio esa mañana después de tres días de no pararse en la casa. Dejándolos, obviamente, sin un cinco para comer.

Aunque no se preocupen, los mal suertudos de Kakashi y su tía comieron, de una forma u otra ambos se alimentaron con lo poco que pudieron hurtar. Así pues, nuestro joven terminó de bajar las escaleras encontrándose con la desafortunada suerte de llegar justo en el momento en el que su tío golpeaba a su tía. No es que sea machista, el paso de los años y el ver constantemente escenas de golpes lo hay vuelto un tanto indiferente ante esos problemas. Simplemente, Kakashi se cansó de defender a una mujer que prefería mantenerse bajo el yugo masculino.

Con otro sonoro suspiro el chico marco su presencia en la sala. Ambos adultos volteron a verlo con sorpresa.

—Kakashi… — mencionó con sorpresa la mujer.

—Hum, voy a salir. — contestó con sequedad el chico.

Dejando la vela en la mesa, Kakashi se puso su vieja chamarra gris y salió de aquel lugar cerrando tras sí la puerta, sin embargo, no pudo cerrar los gritos desagarradores que dejaba su tía al ser golpeada por el enojado de su tío cegado por los efectos del alcohol.

En algún punto quiso regresar y defender a su tía, pero siempre era lo mismo. Al final, ella regresaba a brazos de su esposo bajo alguna palabra bonita y entonces, se volvía a repetir la historia. Paro en seco y volteo hacia atrás. Arriba del pavimento se encontraba lo que él podría definir como "hogar". Siguió caminando hacia el frente, bajando por esa pendiente de calle donde podía ver a lo lejos la ciudad iluminada, donde podía ver a su alrededor, las luces llamadas estrellas que cubrían el manto de esa noche buena y futura navidad.

Caminó durante un buen tiempo, no supo cuánto, esa noche simplemente no le apetecía escuchar música. Llegó a un jardín escondido entre una colonia de clase media de la ciudad. Pasó entre los andadores y cruzó las canchas donde un par de chicos practicaban tiros. Brincó una barda y caminó directo hasta una banca donde una chica fumaba.

Con pereza se sentó junto a ella. Sacó de su pantalón su cajetilla y prendió el que sería su último cigarrillo. Fumó en silencio junto a la chica de al lado. Ella vestía un pantalón y un par de tenis, su sweater rosa cubría su cabello del mismo color. Fumaba con una tranquilidad y sostenía el cigarrillo como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Ambos terminaron. Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

—A veces los demonios necesitan un infierno más grande…

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

—El problema es cuando el infierno ya no puede expenderse más. — completó Sakura.

Ambos observaron a un par de niños juguetear con una pelota.

—¿Tú tío volvió?

—Esta tarde. Todo ha seguido su curso.

—Me imagino.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Mis padres me marcaron esta mañana. Dijeron que no podrían venir esta Navidad. — contó Sakura. — Pero me depositaron dinero suficiente para comprarme laptop y celular nuevo.

—Hum, tu vida es una pena. Igual que la mía. — Sakura rodó los ojos — yo tampoco tendré una digna Navidad. — contó Kakashi sin interés.

Sakura suspiró. —El mundo es una mierda.

—No, no lo es. Tu vida es una mierda — La miró Kakashi de reojo.

—_Nuestra _vida, dirás. — devolvió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Hum…

—Odio la sociedad…

—Odias, a la sociedad Sakura, pero tú eres la sociedad. — Respondió Kakashi con obviedad, Sakura frunció el ceño ¡Como odiaba que tuviera razón!

Silencio de nuevo.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Sakura.

—Sabía que vendrías aquí, Kakashi.

Un padre bajó a su hijo de la resbaladilla pese a los gritos del infante, era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Vine a hablar de nuestra relación.

—¿Relación? —preguntó Sakura viéndolo con la mirada.

—Hum, nuestra "ex-relación" — contesto Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió por un instante.

—No me gustó como terminamos — susurró Sakura mientras el viento bajaba su gorro haciendo que sus largos cabellos se agitaran con el frío. —No me gustó irme de ahí ese día.

—Ni a mí me gustó — dijo Kakashi estirando sus pies para cruzarlos mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y la descansaba en la palma de sus manos.

—No tienes idea de cuánto lloré. — Sakura bajó la cabeza diciendo esta para sí misma.

—Lo siento…— fueron las palabras de Kakashi que llevó el viento.

—¿Sabes? Creo, creo que realmente tendremos que hablar de esto.

—Así es, Sakura. Por eso es que yo he venido hasta aquí, y tú has venido hasta aquí.

Sakura suspiró. Kakashi observó las estrellas del cielo.

—¿Cómo podemos comenzar con esto?

—No sé pero… debemos cerrar ciclos.

Sakura abrió los ojos desorbitada —Tú… ¿Tú realmente quieres… cerrar este ciclo? — preguntó con cautela.

—Yo… — Kakashi comenzó a hablar aún con vista al cielo. Calló un momento. Sakura dejo de lado esa indiferencia y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Yo solo sé que no podremos continuar con nuestras vidas si no cerramos nuestros ciclos. Sakura, me conoces a la perfección, llevamos una relación de 3 años y sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad. Si empiezas algo lo terminas, así de simple. Aquella noche simplemente partiste sin dar explicación alguna y yo, yo sinceramente no quería escucharlas.

Sakura retuvo sus lágrimas y llanto en su garganta creando un nudo amargo en ella. Kakashi se incorporó y ergio la espalda hacia el frente, pasó una mano por su cara y colocó ambas en sus piernas separadas.

—No quería escuchar las explicaciones por que sabía que tanto tú como yo fuimos los culpables en el debilitamiento de todo esto. No quería escucharte por que talvez, no quería darme cuenta que nuestra relación se había desmoronado.

El chico formó una nostálgica sonrisa. Sakura volteó a verlo con lentitud.

—No… no has contestado mi pregunta, Kakashi. — articuló la chica con sumo cuidado de no romper esa atmosfera que se había formado.

—Eso es verdad, siento haber divagado un poco pero nunca había hablado con alguien de esto. — sonrió un poco.

Kakashi miró al frente. Sakura temblaba ¿realmente quería escuchar la respuesta? Las lágrimas seguían conteniéndose, sus manos sudaban frío a pesar del ambiente. Al diablo la seguridad e indiferencia que presentó minutos atrás. El aire despeinó aún más la cabellera de Kakashi dándole a Sakura la perfección del cuerpo del hombre iluminado por la tímida luna.

—Sakura, ¿Tú quieres cerrar este círculo? Porque yo… — volteó a verla sumergiéndose en esos ojos verdes. — Yo honestamente, no quiero. — completó con voz suave.

El viento volvió a sonar entre ellos llevándose consigo las flores del árbol de cerezo que cayeron en un lento vaivén entre ellos.

—No… —susurró su respuesta.

Kakashi sonrío en uno de esos gestos que no daba a cualquiera en uno de esos gestos completamente honestos.

—Entonces me has quitado un gran peso de encima, Sakura.

Posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica ganándose un sonrojo por parte de ella.

Y ella sonrió.

—Pero… — interrumpió Kakashi. —Debemos hablar de esto, Sakura. Hum ¿Cómo podríamos empezar?

—Tienes razón, es necesario hablar acerca de nuestra relación. — hablo Sakura mas calmada.

—Hum…— musitó Kakashi subiendo las piernas a la banca y sentándose frente a ella.

—Podríamos decir las cosas que lamentamos el uno y el otro ¿Qué opinas?

—Hum… — fingió pensarlo Kakashi poniendo una mano en su barbilla —Me parece perfecto.

—¡Bien!

—Empiezas tú…

—¿Yo? Hum… — pensó Sakura dando un suspiro— Lamento no contarte la verdad en algunas cosas…

—Lamento dejar que los problemas en mi casa interfirieran a veces en nuestra relación…

—Lamento enojarme tan seguido…

—Hum, lamento ser un factor potencializado de tus enojos.

Sakura rodo los ojos por el comentario de Kakashi.

—Lamento que lo seas. — devolvió.

—¡Oye! Hum… lamento sentir celos en algunas ocasiones…

—Lamento haberlos provocado…

—Lamento no hablar contigo…

El ambiente se formaba melancólico con ellos.

—Lamento que no hablaras conmigo.

Kakashi bajó un poco la cabeza. Fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Lamento gritarte ese día…

—Lamento irme sin decir nada más…

—Lamento no haberte detenido…

—Lamento no mirar atrás…

—Lamento no haberte amado como lo merecías — Kakashi susurró. — Ni mostrar mis sentimientos frente a los demás, ni comprarte flores o llevarte a bailar.

—Lamento no ser más comprensiva, darte tu tiempo cuando querías, exigirte cosas y no valorar lo mucho que me encantan esa vaga mirada tuya y tus locos cabellos. — Sakura respondió con una triste sonrisa.

—Lamento no haber cumplido ese capricho tuyo de caminar por las calles de la ciudad la noche en víspera de Navidad, ese y otras cosas tontas más. — bromeo Kakashi para aminorar un poco el momento.

—¡Oye! De eso aún estas a tiempo.— refutó Sakura con molestia. Ella pareció pensar un poco en algo, se levantó acomodando su sweater y su cabello para después, extenderle la mano a Kakashi.

—¿Ah? — preguntó confundido.

—En la vida uno se lamenta de muchas cosas, ¿No querrás lamentarte de más o sí? Hagamos una cosa: ¿Qué tal si cumplimos todos aquellos caprichos tanto tuyos como míos que no cumplimos durante nuestra relación? Será nuestro único regalo de Navidad.

—¿Todos nuestros caprichos? — preguntó Kakashi lentamente y alzando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Sakura se sonrojo al instante.

—¡Nada de fantasías sexuales! — le recriminó señalándolo con el dedo muy molesta.

—Hum, le quitas lo interesante, Sakura chan…— le contestó Kakashi desinteresado por el tema volteando a otro lado.

—Idiota — masculló

Kakashi soltó una carcajada. A Sakura se le formó una sonrisa pues tenía tiempo sin escucharla, realmente lo extrañaba. Una serie de emociones subía y bajaba por su estómago.

—Está bien Sakura chan, nada de fantasías sexuales — hablo Kakashi como niño emberrinchado de cinco años.

Sakura suspiró y contó hasta 10. ¿Cómo se enamoró de ese idiota?

—Y cuando terminemos con una buena parte de ellos nosotros… — hiso una pausa — nosotros decidiremos si cerrar el ciclo — Kakashi la miró atento — o si vale la pena continuar con él. — terminó en un susurro perdido en aquellos ojos negros.

Kakashi sonrió de lado y tomó su mano.

—Vamos.

Le sonrió y caminaron unidos a través del jardín, cruzando calles y andadores hasta llegar a una no tan concurrida avenida.

La música sonaba de fondo por cada casa que pasaban junto algunos gritos de los niños, festejos de personas y una que otra palabra altisonante producida por el alcohol.

—Hum, no es tan genial como pensaba — mencionó Sakura mientras veía a su alrededor.

—Hum, supongo que estamos pasando por la otra cara de la luna.

—¿La otra cara de la luna? — preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Sí, ya sabes el lado oscuro — contestó Kakashi restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oh… — respondió Sakura embobada por las luces de navidad.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por inercia algunas calles más.

—Sakura chan…. — interrumpió Kakashi el silencio.

—¿Sí?

—Tú una vez mencionaste acerca de recorrer por la ciudad en bicicleta ¿Recuerdas?

—Ah, sí — contestó ella emocionada.

—Vamos a mi casa, puedo sacar la mía.

Y sin esperar respuesta, ambos giraron en la siguiente esquina, dirigiéndose hacia el "hogar" del chico.

No tardaron en llegar, en cinco minutos se encontraban frente a la casa de Kakashi con la deplorable imagen de su tío tirado y ebrio en las escaleras del frente.

Kakashi suspiró cansado. Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Hola preciosa, hace mucho que no te veía — le "coqueteo" su tío con el claro acento de ebriedad.

Sakura se tensó y Kakashi sujeto su mano con aún más fuerza.

—No la veías porque estabas desaparecido — le contestó Kakashi con una fuerte mirada y su voz molesta — Vamos Sakura, no es conveniente que esperes aquí.

Y así, haló a Sakura para que subiera las crujientes tablas de madera y se adentrará en la húmeda casa de Kakashi.

Sakura se quedó sola en la sala al ver que su acompañante salía al patio por su bicicleta. En la habitación contigua pudo ver a la tía de Kakashi, la pobre mujer se encontraba sentada con los brazos y el cuerpo sobre la mesa dormida. Botellas y alcohol abundaban en el piso.

Un revoloteo de tristeza se instaló en el pecho de Sakura al ver las condiciones donde vivía Kakashi.

—¿Vamos? — le preguntó el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura asintióy ambos salieron caminando por la pavimentada con la bicicleta en mano. Sakura seguía sumergida en sus cavilaciones, no era la primera vez que iba a casa de Kakashi, pero siempre se encontraba sola o con los mayores dormidos. El chico le contaba como era su "familia" pero vivir todo eso en carne propia, le heló la sangre.

Levantó la vista, Kakashi iba un par de pasos delante a ella y pudo observar su nuca y el movimiento de sus hebras plateadas que en algún momento se había conseguido librar del gorro de su chamarra. Sus cabellos danzaban al tranquilo ritmo que imponía Kakashi paso tras paso.

—¿Vamos?

Le preguntó a Sakura dándose media vuelta.

—Vamos — afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa

El chico se subió en la bicicleta y Sakura se sentó en el pequeño asiento de atrás. Subió sus pies a las bases que estaban a cada lado de la llanta trasera e inconscientemente se abrazó al pecho del peligris uniendo sus cuerpos.

Kakashi sonrió complacido por eso y tras un "ahora que estamos seguros, podemos andar" que dejó sonrojada a Sakura, levanto el único pie que sostenía a la bicicleta en el piso y se abalanzó rumbo a la bajada que estaba frente a su casa.

La bicicleta sobre el pavimento iba a tan rápida velocidad que no era necesario pedalear.

Kakashi sonreía al sentir el viento chocar contra su cara y despeinar sus cabellos. Sakura en cambio, miraba las luces de la ciudad que se apreciaban desde aquella calle que se encontraba en la loma. Nunca lo había notado a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo por esa misma calle pero, esas luces, se miraban como las estrellas.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, y múltiples deseos habían sido cumplidos: trepar los grandes árboles del jardín principal, alimentar a perros callejeros, robar chocolates del supermercado, bailar en la calle, correr sobre el pavimento húmedo, brincar sobre los charcos y salpicar a otras personas y un par de cosas más.

Aún faltaba un deseo -de otros tantos- que Sakura deseaba cumplir con todas sus fuerzas. Kakashi le dijo que pensara en algo que la hiciera feliz, y ella tuvo la respuesta perfecta.

—Ver el amanecer en la playa.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, sí. Es sencillo pero lo quiero. El amanecer en la playa, en silencio, con la brisa y el frío.

—¿No has visto muchos amaneceres más?

Preguntó Kakashi, ella rio divertida.

—Sí, pero ninguno en la playa. De verdad Kakashi, lo quiero. — le suplicó juntando sus manitas.

El levantó los hombros y suspiró.

—Bien, vayamos a mi casa a dejar la bicicleta, descansar un poco y después buscaremos un taxi.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

—Quiero ir a la playa en bicicleta. — le pidió decidida.

—Pero… Sakura son después de las dos de la mañana. Haremos más de una hora en bicicleta ¿Qué haremos hasta el amanecer?

—Esperar…

El la miró y sonrío.

—Mujer… — negó con la cabeza. — Por algo te amo tanto — subió a la bicicleta. — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Vamos. — y con un movimiento de su cabeza la invitó a subir.

Ella lo hiso un tanto confundida por escuchar de su voz que aún la amaba. Se pegó a la fuerte espalda y se abrazó a su ancho pecho.

—Supongo que seguir amándome tanto, como lo hago yo. — Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su espalda. Él sonrió de lado y pedaleó lento rumbo a la playa de la ciudad.

—Pues así será, Sakura.

…

Ser Hokage no es tan divertido como muchos piensan. Es decir, relaciones diplomáticas, enemigos políticos, juntas aburridas etc. Con el periodo post-guerra las cosas estaban un tanto calmadas pero era necesario poner orden y marcha a la reconstrucción de las aldeas.

Había insistido tanto en viajar sin guardaespaldas que se sentía en plena libertad en ir a su ritmo de regreso a la aldea. Llevaba más de tres días de viaje y aun le faltaba otro más. Es decir, cuatro días de viaje que regularmente se hace en dos. En fin, él era feliz caminando mientras lee, o leyendo mientras camina, nadie lo sabía.

Se detuvo, miró hacia el cielo. Había estado tan encimado en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta que se hacía de noche. Buscó algún claro en el bosque y preparó lo necesario para hacer una humilde fogata. Sacó de su mochila el equipo y empezó a armar su casa de campaña. Una tienda de dormir nada lujosa, a Kakashi nunca le gustó lo ostentoso y ahora que era Hokage no sería lo contrario-

Una vez preparada su lugar para dormir alimentó el fuego de la fogata. Invariablemente recordó varios años atrás donde su vida era distinta. Ese día era noche buena y mañana navidad pero, a él no le importaba y nunca pareciera importarle. Las misiones siempre eran un pretexto para pasar un margen de días antes y después de la celebración pues no tenía con quien celebrarlo y a la vez, no quería ver como las otras personas si lo hacían.

Se sentía egoísta, se sentía terriblemente egoísta al mostrar envidia hacia la vida de las otras personas pero ¿Qué se le podría hacer? Tampoco le gustaba crear ese sentimiento de lastima al ser invitado por sus amigos a celebrar aquel día. La navidad era para pasarla en familia, y el no tenía familia. No podía andarse entrometiendo en casas ajenas. No, no.

No es que alguien estuviera esperando en casa, así que no importaba si llegaba en Navidad. De todas maneras, no sería como aquellos días de hace años, dónde su madre cocinaba ricas bebidas, buenas entradas y una estupenda cena familiar, dónde Tsunade hacía la organización de la noche, dónde Jiraiya y su padre eran sometidos a trabajos extremistas como mover los muebles una y otra vez a petición de la rubia y además hacer encargos por toda la aldea. Y él, él ya no era aquel niño de 4 años que miraba las luces de Navidad escuchaba a su madre tararear cierta canción mientras cocinaba.

Él no tendría compañía. Así que no tenía caso.

Se durmió en su improvisada tienda de dormir arrullado por los cantos de los grillos en la inmensidad de la noche. Eso hasta que los chillantes gritos de una jovencita lo despertó

—¡Senseiiiii!

Lo zarandeaban

—¡Sensei!

Mierda. ¿Cómo es posible que diera con él?

—Sensei….

Se giró para no encararla.

—¡Sensei!

Le golpeo hecha una furia en la cabeza.

—¡Ni crea que me dejará sola en mi mediocridad!

Alcanzó a escuchar. Espera, ¡¿Cómo?!

—Humm…. — Kakashi hiso un puchero y rodo un metro alejándose de la pelirosa. Envuelto, claramente en su sábana.

—¡Hágame caso, carajo!

Se levantó la chica destruyendo el intento de cuarto de Kakashi. El frescor de la noche en el bosque interrumpió su intento de dormir, si aún y con los gritos de la chica intentaba dormir.

—Hum, Sakura chan, con gritos uno no puede descansar…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Si todo lo que hace en su vida es descansar!

La chica soltaba golpes y manotazos alrededor del claro del bosque mientras decía una sarta de groserías que Kakashi prefería no escuchar así que se acomodó bocabajo y continúo con su sueño.

…—¡Y después de todo continua con sus palabras y frases! ¡Es un sinvergüenza de lo peor, un #%&##%" maldito! ¡¿Este es el ejemplo que da como Hokage?! Pero si es un…! … ¿Ah?. — Cayó curiosa ante el ruido que "su máxima excelencia" estaba haciendo.

—¡Chingada madre! ¡Esta roncando!

Sakura se acercó pisando fuerte y destruyendo cualquier rastro de vida a su alrededor conforma avanzaba. Se acercó al inocente y buen Hokage y con una buena patada lo mando a varios metros de ahí.

—Sakura chan… ¡Solo intento dormir! Son las diez de la noche, he caminado todo el día bajo el sol y yo, yo solo… — agregó con voz cansada — quiero dormir.

_Perfecto, se hace la víctima_… pensaba Sakura. Empuñó su mano y señalo al peligris.

—¿Y cree que me dejara sola con mi miseria?

—Sa, Sakura chan. — hablaba con nerviosismo Kakashi.

—¿Después de todo lo que me dijo?

—Oye…

—¿Después de todo lo que me hiso sentir?

Caminaba Sakura a paso lento mientras Kakashi se arrastraba un tanto hacia atrás.

—Oh, bueno, eso… etto yo…

—¿Después de decir, comprobar y hacerme creer que mi vida es un asco?

—Sakura chan, no, yo nunca quise decir que…

—¡¿Cree que lo voy a dejar dormir después de arruinar mi vida?!

Explotó la chica, Kakashi podía jurar haber visto fuego en sus ojos y rayos y tormentas a su espalda.

—Hum, arruinar es una palabra muy fea..

¡Que desfachatez!

—¡Cállese!

—Hum, ¿Realmente has venido hasta acá a decirme esto? — Preguntó con voz calmada el hombre.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? — La vena y el tic en el ojo de Sakura se hacían presentes.

—Hum. Estamos a un día de Konoha en vísperas de navidad…

—¡¿Y?!

Preguntó histérica la chica, Kakashi sí que sabía tentar a la muerte.

—No es como si no tuviera con quien pasar estas fechas ¿verdad? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — Rio frenéticamente, en una imagen un tanto desquiciada.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Aunque… — comenzó a hablar Sakura —Usted, usted tenía…

—Sakura chan yo…

Un silencio incomodó se formó en ambos.

—Déjelo sensei, ya no tiene caso — interrumpió la chica esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

—Hum, deberías volver a Konoha. Faltan menos de tres horas para que sea navidad y tu estas en el medio del bosque.

Ella caminó ignorándolo y se sentó en una piedra del claro, juntó sus rodillas y trazó en la tierra figuras con su dedo, tal cual una niña.

—¿Debería volver a Konoha? ¿Y dejarte tras arruinar mi vida e iniciar mi vida de sufrimiento? — preguntó con un toque cómico.

—Hum, "arruinar" es una palabra muy fea…— respondió Kakashi en el mismo tono.

Sakura rio —Te odio— le contestó limpiando una vaga lagrima en un movimiento rápido.

Kakashi suspiró. La conocía, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que ella se encontraba triste. Kakashi era un tonto en eso de dar consejos para la vida pero por alguna razón Sakura siempre acudía a él y ella siempre le agradecía por sus "sabios" consejos. Sin embargo, él era el culpable en esta situación.

Y él solo quería una navidad solo.

Tomó leña y creo la fogata de nuevo, recordó el motivo de la aparición de la pelirosa ahí.

—¿Quieres agua? — Le preguntó al verla un tanto agitada.

—Sí…

Kakashi le extendió la cantimplora con agua y ella se la bebió de un solo trago. Kakashi se sentó en una roca a su lado.

—Hum… — dijo mirando al frente. — Llegaste poco después de las 10 de la noche agitada, sin equipo de provisiones medicinales y sin una botella de agua. Seguramente estabas tranquila hasta que tu cabeza reaccionó aun estimulo externo y creaste hilos de pensamientos rememorando platicas pasadas (y sobre todo la que tuviste conmigo) así que en un momento de shock emocional fuiste tomada por tus sentimientos y actuaste por tus emociones. — Sakura bufó — y buscaste a un culpable, en este caso yo — Kakashi se señaló con el dedo y Sakura rodó los ojos molesta — y viniste corriendo a desahogar todos tus sentimientos.

Sakura rio por lo bajo —Hump, pensé que el genio era Shikamaru.

—No me subestimes, Sakura.

Ambos rieron por instantes.

Hubo un silencio durante algunos minutos. Sakura miraba al suelo y Kakashi al cielo en busca de esas vagas estrellas que se asomaban entre las copas de los árboles. Intuía que la chica necesitaba hablar y que además, tardaría en hacerlo. _Será una larga noche, _pensó.

—Estaba con todos.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

—Estábamos en el parque — continuó — todos los novatos, bueno menos Sasuke — rio levemente — platicamos y bromeamos por horas. Para no contar mucho, llegó la hora en que todos nos despedimos partiendo a nuestras casas… Naruto comentó animado que sería la primer navidad que pasaría con los Hyuga, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Luego todos comentaron que debían apurarse y regresar con sus familias y… — Kakashi pudo jurar que la voz de Sakura se cortaba — se fueron, ellos se fueron dejándome sola. Desde que la guerra terminó en ningún momento me detuve a pensar con quien pasaría los eventos importantes como Navidad o Año Nuevo, supongo que una parte de mi quería evitarlo pero…irremediablemente las hojas de los árboles se los llevó otoño y de pronto entró invierno, dejándome sola… no quería recordarlo yo… —en este punto Sakura sollozaba más audible — los extraño, extraño la energía de mamá y papá y aún no puedo aceptar que se hayan ido para siempre y… ciertamente no queda nada.

Sakura sollozaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Y de todo esto… — dijo sorbiendo fuertemente su nariz —de todo esto… ¡Usted tiene la maldita culpa!

Un tic apareció en el nervioso Kakashi quien se vio sorprendido al notar el cambio tan brusco en las emociones de su ex alumna. Kakashi pensaba seriamente en estrategias de escape al ver a la chiquilla voltear su cara molesta y señalarlo con un dedo a él, sí, definitivamente el ser Hokage no te exenta de los problemas.

_Las mujeres son complicadas, pero ella es todo un caso… _pensó.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Pasó su mano entre sus cabellos.

—Lo sient..

—¡No vuelva a decir "lo siento"! — lo interrumpió entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con el dedo en una mala imitación de su voz.

Kakashi la miró resentido.

Se encogió de hombros y miró al piso. Sakura lo miró un poco confusa.

—Sakura chan… Sa-Sakura chan ya no me respeta, Sakura chan ya no me quie-quiere — decía Kakashi en un hilo de voz haciéndose la víctima, a punto de soltar el llanto y haciendo un puchero.

—¡No diga eso sensei! — Sakura lo interrumpió alarmada con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Bom, Kakashi lo había logrado, ahora ella se sentía culpable con el hombre del que hace segundos atrás se sentía molesta.

—Pero, pero.

—¡No, no no no! — Sakura negaba con sus manos frenéticamente mientras se encontraba de cuclillas frente a él.

—Pero… Sakura chan está aquí porque no tiene a nadie importante en la aldea, entonces ¿Yo no soy importante para Sakura chan? — contestó con tranquilidad y lógica Kakashi.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

Kakashi le recordó la noche de hace algunos días….

"—Hum… así que era eso…"

La chica asintió un par de veces en silencio. Sorbía su nariz constantemente y Kakashi ya había acabado con su papel de baño (siendo regañado anteriormente por no comprar kleanex...)

Ella abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cara en ellas. Había cambiado de posición tantas veces durante la madrugada que empezaba a desesperarse. Kakashi se levantó del sillón que había arrimado cerca de la cama después de que su única alumna llegará a tocar la ventana de su cuarto a la 1 de la mañana. Levantándose a regañadientes caminó hacia el ventanal para dar acceso a Sakura pero, al ver el aspecto de ella se preocupó. Estaba en pijama, descalza, con un frío del demonio afuera y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

La pasó a su cuarto la cargó y ella se dejó llevar. La acostó en su cama y la cubrió con sus sábanas. Calentó un poco de agua y le hiso un té para calmar sus nervios. Regresó a su alcoba y se lo entregó. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que le pasaba…

Desde el fin de la guerra y el secuestro de Hanabi, Sakura había presentado algunos síntomas de depresión (cosa normal en los ninjas) y por alguna razón esa niñita siempre acudía con él. No era bueno dando consejos, pero si escuchando. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Sakura le pidió alguna sugerencia tras escuchar su relato. Después de oír sus lamentos hacia el resiente alejamiento de Naruto a Sakura (cosa que él también había notado) la nostalgia de su amistad y la felicidad en él, estaba listo para dar sus palabras.

Así que con toda la paciencia del mundo escuchó a la dulce mujer relatar su sentir entre sollozos y pausas repetidas dando el claro ejemplo de una nena de 5 años triste o recién regañada.

Se levantó de aquel sillón y lo volvió a acomodar en su sitio original, acomodó algunas cosas y todo estuvo en perfecto orden de nuevo.

Caminó hasta su cama donde Sakura estaba y se sentó en la orilla quedando frente a ella.

"—Sakura chan, mírame a los ojos" — ordenó.

La aludida levantó la cara asustada esperando algún regaño.

"—Mereces ser feliz" — le dijo con una sonrisa.

"—Mereces ser feliz y tener a grandes personas a tu alrededor, porque Sakura chan es muy noble, muy linda. Sakura chan siempre ha estado para los demás y ahora, necesita que estén para ella. Sakura chan merece tener a su mejor amigo con ella, y su mejor amigo merece tener a Sakura chan con él. —" Dijo esto con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura lo miraba absorta con lágrimas en los ojos.

"—Yo… yo no soy muy bueno con esto de las palabras y los consejos — rascó su nuca riéndose — pero, lo que sí puedo decirte es que si hay alguien en este mundo que merece ser feliz esa es Sakura chan. Ella es muy valiente, ella es muy inteligente, ella es muy luchadora. Hinata… Hinata dijo eso porque tenía celos, celos de ti."

Sakura lo miró confundida.

"—Hinata es linda, dócil y amable. Naruto es ruidoso, terco y bromista. Hinata es la pareja perfecta para Naruto. En ocasiones la mejor amiga de un hombre es su novia, pero, Hinata nunca podría ser su mejor amiga. ¿Me explico? Naruto te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él. Ambos han pasado por momentos buenos y malos y se conocen a la perfección y eso es algo que nunca podrán cambiar. Solo ustedes dos pueden bromear, solo ustedes dos pueden hablar y hablar por horas ¿Y por qué? Porque fuiste y serás la primer amiga de Naruto. Y Hinata tiene miedo de eso, de que Naruto recuerde ese "amor" que decía sentir por ti. Pero ¿Sabes? No la culpo por sentirse así, después de todo ella no puede cambiar la gran cercanía y hermandad que tienen ustedes dos."

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas.

"—La culpo por sus acciones ¿pedirle a Naruto que ya no te hable? Vaya, no me sorprende que el chico hubiera aceptado. Naruto es tan aferrado a sus sentimientos y a su manía de complacer en la felicidad de los demás que sin pensarlo, aceptó. Pero no llores, no llores mi pequeña Sakura. — le dijo limpiando una lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla. — Ya verás que antes de lo que piensas vendrá Naruto gritando "Sakura chan, Sakura chan lo siento" — y por primera vez en la noche Sakura rio.

"—Gracias, sensei…"

"—Hum ¿Cuál gracias? Duerme que mañana me pagarás preparándome el desayuno…"

Y cuando menos lo pensó, Sakura había sido cargada en brazos y recostada de nuevo en la cama acobijada por las colchas.

"—Gracias de nuevo…"— contestó apenada.

"—Hum, de nada. Algunas veces es bueno soltar y contar de lo cruel que es nuestra vida—" dijo en tono amable acostándose en el sillón de a habitación.

Silencio incómodo.

Silencio terriblemente incomodó.

"—¿Qué?"

"—¿Hum?"

"—¿¡Está diciendo que mi vida es un asco!? ¿Qué efectivamente no tengo nadie con quien compartir esta vida?"

"—Hum, Sakura chan yo no quise…"

"—¡Usted nunca quiere nada! — suspiró, suspiró unas tres veces— Lo siento… últimamente estoy muy sensible."

"—Hum, lo noté, no te preocupes, buenas noches".

Kakashi le contestó desde el sillón tapado con una cobija y con sus ojos cerrados, tan tranquilo como siempre. En cambio Sakura ya se había parado, tirado de los cabellos y pateado las sábanas.

"—Buenas noches, sensei…"

—¿Sensei?

—Hum.

—Recordé lo de la noche de hace días, siento haberle gritado…

—Hum, siento haber arruinado tu vida.

—Arruinar es una palabra muy fea…

Agregó Sakura con tono cómico.

—Hum, pero es verdad. Te recordé sutilmente de tu situación personal y no debí de haberlo hecho, esas son el tipo de cosas que uno debe de hacer solo.

Sakura sonrió, pero Kakashi no lo notó.

—Gracias, sensei…

Ambos quedaron en silencio, observando el manto de la noche, los árboles, las sombras de los animales o quien sabe que más.

Era víspera de Navidad y ellos se encontraban ahí, sentados en el medio del bosque.

Silencios, malditos silencios incómodos.

Kakashi se había resignado a que Sakura no se iría, y Sakura se había resignado a que Kakashi no hablaría más esa noche. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras.

—Mamá era una excelente cocinera.

Sakura volteó a verlo incrédulo ¡Kakashi Hatake hablaba de su madre!

—Mamá, era muy tierna también. Siempre me daba un beso fugaz en la punta de mi nariz antes de dormir. — Kakashi sonrió con melancolía. —Es una verdadera pena que haya muerto tan joven —continuó él en un susurro. A Sakura se le estrujaba el corazón.

—Mamá no solía cocinar muy bien pero… sabía hacer buena agua de limón. — Kakashi volteo a verla. —¿Qué? Es verdad… — dijo Sakura orgullosa de la "gran" habilidad de su madre.

Sakura suspiró.

—Jamás pensé que pasaría una Navidad así, sola…

Kakashi la volteo a ver con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Sin ofender, claro — devolvió Sakura con una sonrisa que a él lo desarmó.

—No me gusta decir esto pero, supongo que con el tiempo de acostumbras — le contestó Kakashi restándole importancia al tema con los hombros.

Sakura lo miró incrédula ¿En qué momento dolía tanto que se acostumbró? ¿En qué momento la soledad lo empapó? ¿Cuándo murieron sus padres? ¿Cuándo fue el último abrazó que recibió? ¿Cuántas Navidades había pasado SOLO? Era la primera para Sakura y pensaba que el mundo se destrozaba. ¿Qué tanto había vivido Kakashi Hatake? Ella se la pasaba lamentándose de su mala suerte y de la muerte de sus padres que olvido por completo que su sensei se encontraba en su misma situación, _solo _desde hacía muchos años. Ella no tenía a Naruto todo el tiempo, mucho menos a Ino, Sai o incluso a Sasuke. Ellos habían comenzado su vida dejándola sola -o eso creyó- porque ahora, Sakura lo comprendía, ahora, ella tenía a Kakashi, el ser que siempre estuvo y estará ahí.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Sakura.

— ¡Ya sé! — gritó orgullosa parándose de golpe.

— ¿Ah? — Kakashi la miraba extrañado.

—Que ya sé cómo pasaremos Navidad. —se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón.

—Hum ¿Cómo?

—Pues como todos sabemos, una Navidad no es Navidad sin regalos— comenzó a explicar Sakura.

—¿Regalos? Sakura chan que materialista, ¿Dónde queda el amor, los buenos momentos, la alegría, la convivencia, la paz…?

—Sensei…. — lo cortó con fastidio Sakura.

—Hum, tienes razón, a todo mundo le importa los regalos.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—Hum, ¿Entonces?

—¿Oh? ¡Ah sí! Entonces tengo el regalo perfecto para esta Navidad — explicó Sakura — Como evidentemente no tenemos nada material que regalarnos, he pensado que podemos contarnos secretos el uno y el otro, lo cual aumentará nuestra unión como amigos.

—¿Eh?

Sakura bufó molesta. —Sensei….

—Hum pero Sakura chan, yo no tengo muchos secretos que contar. — se excusó Kakashi.

—Sensei, usted es una de las personas más interesantes de la aldea.

—No, no es así.

—¡Pero sensei! Su máscara, su indiferencia, su máscara, su modo atípico, ¡Su máscara! — enumeraba Sakura emocionada.

—Hum, Sakura chan, te aseguro que soy la persona mas normal del mundo, pero gracias por tener esa concepción de mí — le sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

Sakura se sonrojo tal cuál niña pequeña, junto sus manos y con una mirada suplicante le dijo a Kakashi:

—¿Entonces sí aceptarás mi propuesta?

—Hum, yo dije que te agradecía, más nunca que aceptaría…

—¡Sensei! — le recriminó

—Hum….

—Deje de contestar con monosílabos.

—Hum…

—¡Kakashi sensei!

—Jajaja — Kakashi rio con ganas — Acepto.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al escuchar la risa melodiosa de su maestro, e inmediatamente sonrió complacida.

La chica inmediatamente se paró y comenzó a atizar la fogata, limpiar el lugar y mover algunas ramas. Se giró hacia su sensei quien la miraba confundido.

—¿Qué no me va a ayudar?

—Oh, claro… ¿_Cómo es posible que esta chica hace unos minutos se encontrará furiosa, después feliz, después triste, después entusiasmada? Antes quería matarme por "arruinar su vida" y ahora piensa en como pasar una linda Navidad entre los dos _— sonrió, Sakura lo miró de forma graciosa por ese gesto tan repentino mientras Kakashi movía algunos troncos. — _definitivamente, ella es única…_

Después de algunos minutos el lugar quedó perfecto. Sakura tuvo la idea de formar un circulo alrededor de la fogata con unos troncos y poner otros dos más grandes a lado de la fogata, de modo que quedarán sentados uno frente al otro separados por el fuego que se encontraba en medio de los dos.

Kakashi cortó algunas ramas y sobre ellos podía verse el cielo perfectamente estrellado. Con ayuda de un jutsu de fuego pudo crear pequeñas fogatas alrededor para que el lugar pudiese verse más iluminado. Kakashi sacó su cena y amistosamente la compartió con Sakura, quien extrañamente se encontraba más alegre y emocionada de lo normal.

Incluso, Kakashi invocó a sus ninken quienes gustosos y presurosos se echaron a correr alrededor, marcando territorio, persiguiendo a una que otra ardilla, ladrando felizmente y jugando entre ellos. Sakura se quedó pasmada viendo a los perros corretear tratando de atrapar las pequeñas luciérnagas del lugar. _Tan inteligentes y a la vez inocentes… _pensó.

—Hum… ¿Sakura?

Ella volteó.

—¿Comenzamos? — sonrió.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Claro! — respondió entusiasmada.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, el crujir de la leña sonó.

—Hum ¿Quién debería empezar?

—¡Oh! ¿Qué tal un volado? — propuso Sakura.

—Hum, es buena idea.

—¡Genial! Saqué una moneda sensei.

—Este…

—¡Vamos que estoy ansiosa! — Sakura se tallaba las manos de emoción.

—Pues verás…. No tengo ninguna moneda — Confesó Kakashi mientras arqueaba sus ojos y pasaba su mano por su nuca.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo diablos puede regresar de una misión sin un solo cinco?

—Sakura chan… ¿Qué son esas formas de hablarle a tu sensei y al mismísimo Hokage?

Kakashi la reprendió con ese deje característico de demostrar autoridad.

—Etto, lo… lo siento. — Sakura bajó la cabeza apenada.

—Hum, además, pase toda la misión sin dinero — Kakashi volvió a repetir aquel gesto de inocencia.

—¿Enserio? — Sakura volvía a enojarse.

—Hum, olvidé mi cartera — confesó levantándose de hombros.

Sakura bufó.

—¿Entonces con un piedra, papel y tijeras está bien?

Kakashi asintió y jugaron la partida. Sakura resultó victoriosa y por ende, Kakashi tuvo que comenzar.

—Hum… ¿Qué puedo confesar? — Kakashi suspiró — antes mis perros ninken eran 9 y no 8.

Sakura lo miró curiosa —¿Qué pasó con el noveno?

—Murió.

Simplemente contestó. El turno era de Sakura.

—Cuando era pequeña tenía una linda perrita. Era más que una mascota. Un día murió y yo lloré por días.

Kakashi guardó silencio. Notó la mirada nostálgica de Sakura y trató de remediarla.

—En nuestra juventud, Kurenai y yo fuimos novios. —soltó

—¡¿Cómo?! — lo miró absorta.

—Hum — asintió — fue por poco tiempo, no duramos ni la semana.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, nos acostamos un par de veces. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero eso no funcionaría así que acordamos dejar las cosas así.

Sakura pestañeo sorprendida. ¿Ellos dos tuvieron sexo? Eso simplemente no lo esperaba.

—Increíble…. Espere, ¿Ha dicho buenos amigos?

—Sí, lo somos aún. Sakura chan ¿no me crees?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Descuide, mi turno. — La chica pensó —Una vez Kiba me propuso salir. Estaba tan mal por el noviazgo de Naruto con Hinata que se embriagó una noche y llegó a mi casa gritando a los cuatro vientos que cómo Hinata lo había rechazado y Naruto me había "rechazado" a mí, comenzáramos una relación "salvaje y apasionada".

—¿Salvaje y apasionada? — preguntó Kakashi con una mescla de celos, furia, diversión, curiosidad etc.

Sakura rio.

—Sí, pero le puse un buen golpe— mostró orgullosa su brazó.

Kakashi rio esta vez.

—Hum… cuando era niño, los tres sanin pasaban la Navidad con nosotros. Mamá preparaba comida para todos.

—En Navidad papá cocinaba, creo que… las mujeres de la familia no tenemos buen sazón— comentó Sakura con humor.

—Hum, así es. — Kakashi la apoyó.

Sakura en cambió, le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—Mamá y papá me enseñaron a cocinar… a hacer nudos, trampas, y todas la bases ninja que sé ahora.

—Los extraño…

—Yo también…

Silencio, ambos veían la fogata arder.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando sus padres murieron? — preguntó con cautela Sakura.

—Cuando mi madre murió tenía 4 años. Cuando mi padre, 8.

A Sakura se le estrujo el corazón y por instinto volteo a ver al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Su semblante tan tranquilo, su mirada serena hacia la fogata, su respiración pausada, su presencia.

La noche prosiguió entre tantas confesiones con un carácter un tanto vano o ridículo. Rieron, gritaron, se molestaron, se sorprendieron… en fín.

—Sakura chan…

—¿Hum? — le contestó la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello de pakkun, justo debajo de sus grandes orejas.

—Son casi la 1 de la mañana. Deberías dormir.

Ella levanto su mirada somnolienta y asintió. Con cuidado bajó al dormido can al suelo y se dirigió a la casa de campaña a dormir.

—Sakura, espera.

Ella interrumpió sus movimientos, asomó la cabeza por un orificio de la pequeña casa.

—Una última confesión.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Siempre has sido mi alumna favorita, Sakura chan — le sonrió amigablemente.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—Porque… Sakura chan es como yo en la vida ninja. En un principio creí que Sasuke y yo compartíamos similitudes, pero ¿Sabes? No es así. Sakura chan es como yo. Sakura chan es inteligente, precisa, con un perfecto manejo del chakra. Sakura chan puede trabajar bajo presión. Sakura chan no deslumbra en el campo de batalla ni es objeto de múltiples miradas, no… Sakura chan al igual que Kakashi Hatake, están destinados a brillar de otro modo, un poco más sutil pero no desapercibido. Sakura y Kakashi no dan grandes discursos, ni movilizan mucha gente. Tampoco poseen un poder del otro mundo ni pertenecen a un famoso clan. Nosotros dos no somos la imagen, somos el ingenio. ¿Me explico? Sakura chan es como yo, y estoy orgulloso de eso. Por eso, eres y serás mi alumna favorita. — explicó sonriéndole al final.

Y ella, le regalo su más bella sonrisa.

—Duerme… — le susurró, la chica asintió y se dirigió a su tienda de acampar.

…

Hora y media después llegaron a la playa. Ambos se bajaron de la bicicleta, bajaron del pavimento hacía la arena y la brisa del mar les dio la bienvenida. Se quitaron los tenis, las botas y los calcetines y hundieron sus fríos pies en la cálida arena. Caminaron con el calzado en sus manos y con la bicicleta a lado en profundo silencio.

Llegaron a una piedra que servía de pared ante el viento que arrojaba el mar. Kakashi limpió un poco para que Sakura y él se sentaran. Dejó su bicicleta frente a ellos en la arena y el calzado de ambos a un lado.

Sakura abrazó sus piernas y observó el rugir del mar. Kakashi hecho sus manos hacia atrás y se recargó el ellas para hacer lo mismo. Y ellos seguían en silencio, pero, no era necesario hablar. No era de esos espacios incómodos dónde uno no sabía que decir. No, ellos _no necesitaban explicar, _y así, entre el sonar del mar, del viento y la negrura del cielo, Sakura comenzó a caer dormida.

Había sido un día agotador para ambos, cada uno sumido en sus propios problemas familiares y en consecuencia, la depresión por la soledad y las fechas; después su reencuentro, después su pacto y ahora, la espera de la tan esperada respuesta: ¿Realmente querían cerrar el círculo de lo que fue su noviazgo?

Ahora, ellos conocían la respuesta, pero necesitaban oírla y para eso podían esperar. Así que a Kakashi no le importó que faltara aproximadamente dos horas o más para el amanecer, y a Sakura no le importó estar ahí.

A ella no le importó cabecear de vez en cuando y a él no le importó observarla. A ella no le importó acercarse poco a poquito al pecho del hombre, y a él no le importó prepararse para recibirla. Y a ella, no le importó caer rendida ante el perfume propio que el peligris emanaba al hacerla sentir protegida, y a él no le importó abrazarla y hundir su cara en su pecho en la búsqueda de protección contra el frio y el viento. A ella no le importó dormir en esos momentos y a él no le importó recargarse en la fría roca mientras la acomodaba a la perfección entre su cuerpo y la rodeaba con sus brazos, y a ambos no les importaba esperar porque él podía admirarla hasta el amanecer y ella sabía que él la despertaría en cuanto el sol arribara.

…

No recordaba en que momento fue, pero Kakashi ya no veía el fuego de la hoguera. Se había quedado plácidamente dormido recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en un tronco y sus manos reposando en su pecho. Sus últimos pensamientos rondaban con la confesión que le hizo a Sakura antes de que fuera a dormir.

Ahora, respiraba pausadamente mientras dormía en medio del bosque, con una tímida sonrisa formada bajo la máscara, producto de una gran noche de Navidad.

Sakura lo veía, curiosa pero expectante a la espera de que despertase. Pero no era así, Kakashi había bajado completamente su guardia y se encontraba a su merced con Morfeo. Así que ella, podía apreciar con total libertad el vaivén apacible de su pecho y la tranquilidad que irradiaba su presencia.

Sacó completamente el cuerpo de la casa de campaña y sigilosa caminó hacía el cuerpo del hombre. En un momento sus pasos indecisos dieron media vuelta pero, había pasado por eso durante toda la noche que ahora, a punto del amanecer no quería volverse arrepentir.

Así que con nerviosismo caminó en puntas hasta aquel hombre. Se agachó con cuidado de no despertarlo y en cuclillas lo observó. Podía incluso, sentir el aliento de Kakashi chocar con su cabello y moverlo ligeramente. Una divertida risilla se formó en ella.

Acercó una mano al amplio pecho de Kakashi y lo movió un poco.

—Sensei...

Le llamó.

—Sensei…

Este solo gruñó e hiso una mueca con su cara, pero no despertó.

—Sensei….

Le llamó una vez más. El ni se movió.

—¡Sensei!

Le gritó ocasionando que el hombre se levantara de golpe chocando su frente con la de Sakura y, como buen ninja, activó su instinto de alerta y supervivencia tomando un kunai del piso y, somnoliento, apuntar en todos lados en busca del inexistente enemigo.

Pero al ver a Sakura sentada en el suelo sobándose frenéticamente su frente reclamándole mil y un cosas supo que no había ningún ataque.

Suspiró.

Se sentó en el piso.

—Sakura chan…. Ya se te está haciendo costumbre despertarme con gritos — le reclamó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Sensei… — iba a gritarle Sakura, pero se calmó al instante — yo… bueno, etto…

La chica se sonrojo al instante. Kakashi se acercó de nuevo al tronco.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se talló los ojos.

—Bueno, yo aún no le doy mi última confesión. — respondió Sakura.

Kakashi sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Así que por eso te has despertado?

Ella asintió.

—Hum, supongo que puedes decirme tu última confesión ahora — dijo despreocupadamente Kakashi mientras se recostaba de nuevo apoyando su cabeza con ambas manos en el tronco.

Sakura se acercó sonrojada.

—Bueno… de hecho, son… dos confesiones.

—¿Dos? — preguntó Kakashi con los ojos cerrados. — Supongo que no hay problema alguno.

Ella sonrió al instante, ya con más confianza se acercó hacia Hatake y se sentó justo al lado de él abrazando sus rodillas y mirando hacia el cielo.

—El otro día, mientras atendía a un niño de unos cinco años en el hospital habló conmigo. El pequeño, dijo que me conocía y que me admiraba y que en un futuro soñaba ser un gran médico ninja como yo.

Sakura tomó un mechón de cabello y miró sus puntas.

—También me dijo que admiraba mi trayectoria, que había sido formada por Umino Iruka, un hombre noble. Entrenada por Hatake Kakashi, el legendario guerrero del sharingan y ahora sexto Hokage. Y especializada por Tsunade, la sannin, la gran quinta Hokage. Me dijo que con ese repertorio difícilmente tendría un maestro favorito. Pero ¿sabe? Ese niño se equivocó.

Kakashi ahora escuchana atento la plática aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Porque usted, Hatake Kakashi es, por mucho, mi maestro favorito. Y no lo digo solo por compromiso, créame. ¿Sino porque otra razón estaría siguiéndole a todos lados, corrigiéndole, ayudándole con la administración de la aldea, obligándole a tenerme presente en las juntas? Sensei — Sakura rio un poco — todo eso es porque siento que tengo mucho que aprender de usted, sensei…

Sakura se encogió y abrazó fuertemente sus piernas. Kakashi ahora la miraba de reojo.

—Y aunque es un poco exasperante, desinteresado, sinvergüenza, roñoso, en ocasiones arrogante, confianzudo y a la ves respetuoso, olvidadizo, impuntual, calmado, flojo, aburrido, directo, que enseña con métodos extraños, hermético, poco afectuoso — hizo una pausa para tomar aire — descuidado, apático, distante, distraído, paciente (más de lo que debería), y sobre todo un pervertido — Sakura enumeraba las "grandes cualidades" de su sensei.

—Em, Sakura, con eso está bien continua — la interrumpió Kakashi nervioso.

—Oh, está bien, prosigo… — Dijo Sakura ajena al "crack" en el corazón y el autoestima de Kakashi, quien solo quedó cabizbajo.

—El punto es que… a pesar de todo eso — Sakura continuó hablando, suspiró — Kakashi sensei puede llegar a ser gentil, amable, a la vez cuidadoso, cariñoso (muy a su manera), valiente, sereno, sagaz, seguro, perseverante, intrépido, listo, inteligente, hábil, equilibrado, incluso dulce, discreto cuando se le pide, calculador, analiza la situación pero sobre todo, usted nunca dejaría solo un amigo.

Sakura sonrió mirando los colores del cielo que anticipaban el amanecer.

—Y si algo ha hecho bien Hatake Kakashi es nunca dejarme sola ¿Verdad, sensei?

Ella volteó y lo miró. Él le devolvió una sincera sonrisa con sus ojos.

—Y nunca lo haré, Sakura.

Entonces, ambos sonrieron siendo iluminadas por los tenues rayos del sol que se avecinaban.

—Y ¿Cuál es tu otra confesión? — preguntó Kakashi.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante y bajo su cara. Empezó a jugar con los dedos de su mano.

—Bu-bueno yo…

—Ajá…

—Yo quería…

—Ajá…

—Yo..

—Hum

Sakura temblaba de nervios.

—Sakura chan, ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Confieso que siempre he querido un abrazo de Kakashi sensei! — gritó Sakura al cielo para después arder y cubrir su boca con ambas manos,

Kakashi sonrió tiernamente

—Pero Sakura chan, ya te he dado abrazos muchas veces.

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Si pero… han sido abrazos obligados de cumpleaños y condolencias. Yo quiero del otro tipo de abrazos.

—¿Otro tipo de abrazos?

—Sí, de esos que se dan sin pensar cuando uno está muy muy feliz. — dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

—Ya veo… —susurró Kakashi.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos.

—Sakura chan ¿Te gustan los amaneceres? Una vez leí en un libro que las puestas de sol son realmente hermosas cuando uno está triste, pero en mi opinión, los amaneceres son simplemente esperanzadores.

Sakura lo miraba curiosa, Kakashi se bajó la máscara como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, miró como la luz le pegaba a su rostro y movía sus cabellos plateados. Entonces ella sonrió y se acostó a lado de él.

—Sí, tienes razón. Los amaneceres son esperanzadores.

Ambos miraban al cielo oscuro que comenzaba a colorearse de tonalidades cálidas. Las aves pasando y las nubes pintando el lugar.

…

Ambos miraban el amplio paisaje que la naturaleza les brindaba. Hacía ya 5 minutos desde que Kakashi despertó suavemente a la chica y los dos respiraban al mismo compás mientras sentían la brisa salada del mar y veían el amanecer.

Sakura estaba maravillada. Tantos colores encontrados en un mismo espacio creando una obra que ni el más grande pintor podría plasmarla. Las aves volando libremente, el olor a sal acompañando su estadía y la arena húmeda formaban un perfecto complemento esa mañana de Navidad.

…

—A qué es lo más hermoso de todo el mundo.

Kakashi sonrío.

—Así es, Sakura chan.

…

—¡Es lo más bello del mundo!

Kakashi rio.

—Pareces una niña… pero sí lo es.

…

Los dos miraban el amanecer recostados en el suelo, Kakashi extendió su mano de modo que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura. Él la acercó hacía su pecho y Sakura, sin dejar de mirar el amanecer no se opuso.

…

El rugir del mar acompañaba aquel sol radiante.

—Sakura, ¿Ahora, quieres cerrar este ciclo?

Ella dejó de mirar el amanecer solo para verle.

—No, no quiero — le sonrió tímidamente.

—Hum, entonces me has vuelto a quitar un gran peso de encima. ¿De nuevo novios?

Ella rio.

—De nuevo novios.

…

—Me gusta este tipo de abrazos — dijo Sakura mientras aspiraba el aroma del pecho de Kakashi.

—Me gustan este tipo de regalos, Sakura…

…

{:: Y ambos hombres, susurraron un _Feliz Navidad, Sakura _al oído de su amada mientras la apretaban más hacía su cuerpo disfrutando el momento. Las chicas, se dejaron llevar por el abrazo cerrando los ojos y buscando guardar en su mente, aquel regalo que las luces de Navidad les ha llevado a casa.::}

…

_Tal vez, en otro espacio y en otro tiempo, tu y yo podamos estar juntos a pesar de todo, mi pequeña Sakura, por dé mientras, siéntete segura, que yo te cuidaré y protegeré hasta que Sasuke vuelva…_

**-[[O]]-**

_Noche de Navidad, otra batalla  
>las lágrimas que lloramos son inundaciones<br>tengo todo tipo de venenos, de venenos en mi sangre._

_Yo llevé mis pies a la calle de Oxford  
>tratando de corregir un error.<br>Solo camino lejos de esas ventanas,  
>No puedo creer que ella se haya ido.<em>

_Y cuándo estás esperando a que la nieve caiga  
>no se siente como Navidad después de todo.<em>

_Un grupo de cámaras parpadean sobre mi  
>¡Oh, parpadean y fluyen!<br>Y yo estoy aquí, sosteniendo esos candelabros  
>llenos de esperanza.<em>

_Cómo algún borracho en la ciudad  
>cantando como Elvis<br>yo cantaré fuera de tono,  
>cantando como siempre te amé, querida, y siempre te amaré.<em>

_Pero cuando estás esperando a que la nieve caiga  
>no se siente como Navidad después de todo.<br>Todavía espero a que la nieve caiga,  
>y no se siente como Navidad después de todo.<em>

_Estas luces de Navidad que iluminan las calles,  
>Allá abajo donde el mar y la ciudad se unen<br>Quizá tus problemas se vayan pronto  
>¡Oh luces de Navidad! ¡Sigan brillando!<em>

_Estas luces de Navidad que iluminan las calles,  
>Talvez ellas te traerán a mí<em>,  
><em>entonces todos mis problemas se habrán ido.<br>¡Oh luces de Navidad! ¡Mantengan su brillo!_

_Estas luces de Navidad que iluminan las calles,  
>enciendan los fuegos artificiales en mí.<br>Puede que todos tus problemas se esfumen pronto  
>¡Oh luces de Navidad! ¡Sigan brillando!...<em>


End file.
